Lost & Found
by Lady Etiquette
Summary: Jamie has mysteriously been gone on an under cover operation, only to reappear on Eddie's doors step with serious injuries and secrets. Has three months apart built a bridge or a divider? Jamko fun and magic. Barrowing these lovely characters for some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Just a little weekend ficlet for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Two of the thugs held Jamie up against a car while the third slammed another fist blow to his jaw. His head snapped to the side, blood splattering over the car and his clothes. His love for vintage cars thought the vehicle might be a 1971 Chevelle, but it was hard to make in the dark. He thought of his Dad and Joe, but the moment was short lived as he was straightened up against the car again for another blow. This time to his ribs and the force was so strong he was thrown over the hood of the car. He coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. He recalled the beating he took from the Sanfino's henchman which seemed like a cake walk compared to this.

They pulled him off the hood and before he could take a breath a large fist pounded him in the eye. Pain shot through his head, which snapped back from the hit. He thought of Eddie and how long it had been since he'd seen her and his heart ached more than any of his injuries. All he wanted to was to see her again.

Suddenly the empty parking lot was lit up by lights. Headlights from a car that had pulled to a screeching halt. The hands restraining him let go, and Jamie collapsed to the ground, his head hitting the gravel. He heard shots fired but couldn't move.

"Jamie?" A woman's voice was hovering over him. "Jamie, it's me. Talk to me. What can I do?"

He could barely speak but was able to answer her question. "My partner….please, I need my partner."

It was last thing he remembered before everything went black.

~~00~~00~~

Eddie finished changing in to her civilian clothes and hung up her uniform. Another day, another collar, she mused to herself, with no one to share her joke with. She stowed her service weapon in the top shelf of the locker and quietly closed the door, her head lost in thought, as it had been since Jamie disappeared.

Without warning, or a goodbye, he'd been gone for over twelve weeks. As a cop she knew it was some sort of assignment and had all the tell tale signs of an undercover. After nearly three years on the job, she could detect a UC from a mile away. She had gone to work that morning, like any other day, but Jamie never arrived. Renzulli had told her it was some sort of case, all a part of the job, and she was assigned a new partner, Tom McKenna.

And that was that. For all intents and purposes, Jamie Reagan had disappeared and she hadn't seen or heard from him in over three months. He vanished.

She left the women's dressing room and saw Sgt. Renzulli in his office. "Hey, Sarge."

He looked up from his desk. "Officer Janko. How's everything going with you? You and McKenna still getting along?"

She leaned against the door jamb of his office and nodded. She liked that he kept tabs on her. "Yeah, everything's good. I was just wondering if you had any news on my promotion transfer?"

Renzulli smiled. "Eager to join the detective squad at the 54th? You'll have another Reagan looking over your shoulder."

She tried to smile and was happy about her promotion, but her heart wasn't in it. "I guess. Just curious so I can make some plans."

The sergeant got up from his desk. He'd worried about Janko ever since he first heard about Jamie being handpicked for the deep cover op with the FBI. The no-notice departure at three a.m. only made matters worse. He glanced over his shoulder making sure no one would hear him and lowered his voice, wanting to reassure her. "Look, Janko, I know the last few months haven't been a picnic, with your partner reassigned without notice and all. I know you and Officer Reagan are good friends. Believe me when I tell you he wasn't given a choice and couldn't talk with anyone before he left. But are you sure you don't want to hold off on your transfer until he's back?"

Eddie appreciated his encouragement. He looked out for her and she liked it. "No, that's okay, boss. It's been three months and I'm sure Reagan is where he needs to be. And I need to do the same."

"I'm proud of you, Janko, and Reagan will be, too, even though he'll be pissed you made it sooner than he did but don't quote me." She smiled at his attempt at humor and he watched as she turned and walked down the hallway.

Eddie walked through the precinct with her usual stride of confidence; but inside she felt worn out from walking alone.

~~00~~00~~

Eddie lay in bed watching the shadowy shapes the moonlight projected in to her room. The limbs of a tree outside her bedroom window turned in to a couple dancing on the ceiling, swaying back and forth. She looked at the clock on the nightstand for the tenth time and the glowing digits told her it was two a.m. She rolled on her side determined she would sleep, knowing she was fooling herself because she hadn't really slept in three months.

She thought she heard a noise. She raised her head trying to hear it again, but decided sleep deprivation was playing tricks on her. Her head fell back on to the pillow and she returned to her clock staring and sheep counting ritual.

The scraping noise returned, but slightly louder. Eddie sat up and waited…and there it was. A scratching sound outside the front door to the apartment. Throwing back the bed covers, she grabbed her phone and tip toed to the closet where she kept her personal firearm box. She pulled out the Colt, checked the chamber, and clicked off the safety.

Silently walking in to the living room, she followed the noise, just outside the front door. It stopped but was replaced by the sound of her heart hammering in her chest. And then she heard something else…a soft knock. She raised the gun as she approached the door, her back up against the wall. She stopped and listened and waited.

There was the knock again and the sound of a voice.

"Who's there?" She thought it sounded like Jamie but worried the late hour and lack of sleep were playing tricks on her. She turned on a light, steeled all the courage she had, and raised the Colt again.

As she unlocked the door and pulled it open, she stood in shock.

Jamie, covered in blood, was slumped against the door frame. "Eddie," he said breathlessly, falling forward in to her arms.

"Oh my God," she let out as she struggled to hold him. She eased him to the floor relieved and terrified to see him. He had been beaten nearly beyond recognition, his face covered in blood and bruises and one eye swollen shut. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Help me," he pleaded in a hoarse voice as his hands reached for her.

"Oh, God, Jamie!" She shut the door and grabbed a kitchen towel off the counter. "You need a hospital!"

"No!" He was adamant. "No hospitals!" He tried to sit up, but collapsed on to the carpet. "Please…I need you." he mumbled before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was stretched out on Eddie's bed as she stood watching Linda finish sewing stitches in to his lower lip. "I can't thank you enough, Linda, for coming over in the middle of the night. I didn't know who to call."

"You got lucky because Danny's working and the boys are at a sleep over, so I was able to come over without a posse." She snipped the suture thread. ""I think that should do it but, Eddie, he should really be in a hospital. He needs a doctor!"

"I know, trust me, I know! But he made me promise and he wouldn't ask me to do that if he didn't have a good reason. He's been under cover so I don't know what risks might be out there so I can't take that chance."

"Damn cops." Linda shook her head and looked at Eddie. "Sorry. No offense." She knew how cops were wired and knew Eddie had to honor her partner's request. She turned her attention back to assessing Jamie's condition. "Well, he has a lot of injuries so we're gonna need to cover some things so you can take care of him, okay? Aside from the lacerations and contusions on his face, I think a bullet grazed his upper right arm. It's not too bad, but it will have to be cleaned and the bandage I put on will need to be changed regularly. Also, without an x-ray I can't be sure if his ribs are broken, but they're obviously tender, so I wrapped them for now." She dug in to a doctor's bag she brought with her. "As a nurse I can't prescribe meds but I have some pain killers left over from my injury last spring. It's a mild sedative. Here," she said, handing the small plastic pill bottle to Eddie. "Once he comes around he'll be in pain, so he should take one every four hours."

Eddie nodded as she sat down on the bed beside Jamie. "How long do you think he'll be out?" She asked as she brushed a hand over his hair, which was matted with blood.

Linda noticed the gesture but pretended not to. "I don't know. It might be a while so I'll check back. His vitals are okay, which is a good sign, so I think for now he just needs to rest. But don't be surprised if he's out for a while."

"Okay. What else should I do?"

"He needs a bath to remove the blood so use warm soapy water. I'd stay but I want to make sure I get home before Danny does. Are you okay to do that?"

Eddie nodded and chuckled. "I thought I'd be removing his clothes for the first time under different circumstances, but yeah, I'm good.''

Linda liked Eddie and knew the partnership with Jamie was based on something deeper. She touched Eddie's arm. "Make sure you get some rest, too. He needs you, and you're no good to him if you're not rested so make sure you take care of yourself, alright?"

"Thanks, Linda." She followed Linda to the door. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for doing this."

"He's my brother in law—of course I'm here for him. For both of you. But be prepared, when Danny's finds out you'll have a big brother on your door step."

Eddie smiled. "It's okay. I know."

~~00~~00~~

Eddie filled a pot with warm sudsy water and went about removing Jamie's clothes. Using a sponge and a towel, she began wiping away blood and dirt from his hair and face, moving down his body, as the soapy water restored him to the man she remembered. She cautiously cleansed his chest, being careful around his ribs. He sucked in a breath at the sensation but remained asleep.

She finished with his feet and quickly dried him off and pulled the bed covers back over him. He tried to open his eyes. "Eddie," he whispered.

"It's okay. Linda was here. She got you patched up. Everything's okay." She leaned over him, arranging the covers around him. "Get some rest."

He reached a hand out for her, but his head fell deep in to the pillow, and he was out.

As she gathered up his clothes, the sound of a cell phone caught her attention. The UC phone was in the pocket of his jeans. Eddie pulled it out and swiped the screen to life. There were twelve messages for him from the same person.

Crystal.

~~00~~00~~

Jamie slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light from the lamp on the night stand. His right eye was still swollen and only partially open. Pain radiated over most of his body, but he felt better and more importantly, alive. As he blinked his eyes, he saw Eddie napping in a chair beside the bed. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her hair in a pony tail. He had thought of nothing else but her since he left and missed her more than he wanted to admit. He reached over and took one of her fingers in his hand and gently tugged it. "Hey," he whispered, "Eddie."

She stirred and looked over at him, her voice filled with worry. "Are you okay? Should I call Linda?"

"No," he shook his head, trying to reassure her, "I'm fine." He felt relived to be with her again but he was still slightly disoriented. "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

"You got here last night and have been sleeping all day. It's almost five." She let her finger entwine with his, but was cautious. He'd disappeared for three months and she was left to cope, so she wanted to protect herself from heart ache. She reluctantly slid her finger away from his touch.

He watched as she pulled away, knowing three months would have taken its toll. He looked at her and could see dark circles under her worried eyes. "What about you? When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't sleep anymore." Her tone was humorous and matter of fact. "By the way, when I went to wash your clothes I noticed your phone in a pocket. It was going off. I hope you don't mind but I looked and checked the messages in case it was important." She handed it to him. "Fifteen messages from someone named Crystal."

He tried to read her expression. Jealousy? Pragmatic cop instinct? Maybe both. He took the phone and glanced at it and set it on the night stand. "Thanks."

They sat in awkward silence. He started to pull the covers back to get up and then stopped, realizing he was completely naked. He looked at Eddie. "What happened to my clothes?"

"There was blood all over you, Jamie. Linda said you need to be washed, so I took care of it."

He looked at her with a blank expression. "You mean, you took my clothes off and gave me a bath?"

She shrugged. "A hospital bath, yeah." Finally the tiniest of smiles turned up her lips. "Discovering the small Harvard tattoo on your hip was impressive. I never would have guessed."

He held the covers up again and looked down at himself. "Just remember, it's cold in here. Some things look smaller than they really are."

She stood up to head to the kitchen and looked at him sideways. "Don't be so modest. That was impressive, too."

While Eddie was in the kitchen, Jamie found his clean clothes and pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt. He felt exhausted and got back in to bed. Eddie reappeared with a glass of water and the pain pills. "Here, Linda said you're supposed to take one of these very four hours if you're in pain."

He brushed her off. "I'm fine. I don't want to take anything." He reached for the cell phone to read the messages from Crystal, but had trouble focusing due to his swollen eye.

Eddie reached down and slid the phone from his hand and read the message out loud. "It says, 'all is well,' and she wants to know you're safe and needs to meet with you." She handed it back to him.

"Thanks," was all he offered and he held the phone in his lap.

"Hungry or tired?"

He leaned back in to the pillows and let out a long, sleepy sigh. "Both but for now I should probably take it easy and rest."

"Okay." She was still finding it hard to believe he was back, but relieved he was safe. She was dying to ask him about where he'd been and what happened, but she knew he wouldn't be able to tell her.

As though he could read her mind, he spoke up. "I wish I could answer the questions I know you have, Eddie, but I can't." He wanted to tell her but was also bound by the conditions of the operation.

She nodded, knowing he meant it but felt pissed at the necessity. "I know." She exhaled, trying to shake off the frustration. "You should get some rest. But I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?" Her voice had softened and was filled with concern.

"Thanks." He watched as she left, leaving the door ajar. He wanted to tell her to wait, to come back, to stay with him.

But three months and a lot of unanswered questions stood between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Last chapter. Thanks for reading! :-)

* * *

Jamie woke up and saw the moonlit shadows around the room. The clock read one a.m. and the apartment was dark and quiet but he thought he heard a noise, so he padded out in to the hallway. The living room was dimly lit by a floor lamp, and it was freezing cold. He shivered, reached over and closed a window that had been open.

Eddie was lying on the couch, curled up on her side. She was mumbling as she rocked her head back and forth, having a nightmare. He reached down and touched her arm. She was ice cold. "Eddie."

She heard his voice, soft and gentle, but thought it had all been a dream. "Jamie?" she murmured, not wanting to wake up if he wasn't there.

He knelt down beside the couch. "Hey, partner, wake up," he whispered again, sliding a hand down her arm.

She jolted awake. "Jamie?"

"Easy, easy." He said calming her. He brushed her hair from her forehead. "Yeah, it's me. You're freezing cold." He reached for her hand and stood up. "Come on. There's room for both of us in the other room."

She was sleepy and too tired to argue, so she let him lead her to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. She sat down and he pulled her shoes off. "It's freezing in here, Eddie. Where's the thermostat?"

She yawned. "In the hall. I can get it…"

His hand held her in place as he helped her lay down "You stay here. I can get it." He stepped out in to the hallway, happy to be doing something as mundane as resetting a thermostat. He returned, cupping his hands over his mouth to warm them up. He crawled back under the covers on his side of the bed and looked over at Eddie. She was on her side, looking back at him.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered to him.

His voice was soft and empathetic as he turned his head against the pillow to look at her. "What about?"

She didn't want to relive it. "That you were still gone, and all of this was a dream. You weren't really here."

His hand reached over to hers, his fingers gently caressing her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "Three months, Jamie." She paused and said it again. "Three months without a word." Her voice grew shaky with emotion. "I know it was part of the job but you just vanished."

"I know and I'm so sorry, Eddie. It came up out of the blue and they wouldn't let me talk to anyone." He gently tugged her hand trying to pull her closer, but she resisted. "Please believe me."

"I do. Of course I believe in you. I just thought…" Her voice trailed off, her emotion getting the best of her. "I don't know what I thought," she confessed as she let a breath out, her voice filled with emotion.

"The feds and my father approached me at my apartment that night. It was a critical drug operation in Las Vegas. A UC had gone missing and they had an opportunity to insert another under cover to find her."

"Crystal?"

He nodded. "She was my contact inside." He slid his fingers through hers, feeling her respond to his touch, rolling closer to him. "It was nothing."

"You don't have to explain, Reagan." She found herself closer to him, her head resting on his arm. "I'm glad you had someone who had your back."

He could see her eyes, their blue color illuminated by moonlight and affection. Three months had seemed like three years. "God, I missed you so much."

He pulled her closer and Eddie curled in to his side, her head on his shoulder. "I Missed you, too." His body heat instantly warmed her as her arms tightened around him, careful around his rib cage. "I hope there's a promotion for you at the end of all this. You've earned it, Jamie, and not just for this UC. You're the best cop in the department."

"Actually, they promoted me during the operation." He pressed a kiss to her hairline, wrapping his arm around her, wanting to feel her against him. Her body felt warm and soft and her curves seemed to fit perfectly in to his angles.

She looked up at him, hugging him closer. "I'm so proud of you." She pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks." He whispered in to her hair as he spoke. "Who did Renzulli partner you with while I was gone?"

She smiled, knowing it would be the first question he would ask. "McKenna."

"He's a good cop."

"He asked me out."

Jamie rolled his eyes not sure what the next answer would be, so he didn't ask the question. "Partners can't be involved."

She yawned again. "Which is why I turned him down. But it was flattering—he's pretty easy on the eyes."

He relaxed again. "I wouldn't know. He's not my type."

She brushed her nose against his jaw. "Good thing we're not partners."

"Yeah, good thing." His free hand reached for hers, slipping their fingers together. "I understand congratulations are in order for you, too, _Detective Janko_." He liked surprising her that he knew.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "You were checking up on me?"

He kissed her forehead. "I have a hook at One PP." He placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you, Eddie."

"I had a good TO." She whispered back. The soft chaste kiss warmed her heart but she could feel the sutures. "Careful." She reached up and tenderly touched a finger tip near the cut on his lip.

He kissed her finger, his voice barely a whisper. "When this is healed I'm gonna finish that kiss and you won't be able to walk for a week."

"You mean talk for a week."

"That, too."

She felt something flutter and tingle inside of her as she tucked her head against him. For the first time in three months Eddie wasn't starring at a clock, and fell asleep.

~~00~~00~~

When he woke up Jamie was greeted by the smell of breakfast. The kind of breakfast he woke up to when he was a kid. Coffee and hot food with cholesterol. He sat on the edge of the bed and decided he felt a thousand percent better, so he skipped the pain meds, which still sat on the night stand. He freshened up in the washroom, splashing water on his face, which was still covered in purple bruises, cuts and stitches, but both eyes were open and he decided he looked alive and that's what mattered. He opened the medicine cabinet and scrounged around for a spare toothbrush and saw a razor and shaving cream, which he told himself, were Eddie's. It felt like it had been a week since he last shaved so after brushing his teeth he smeared the lime scented white foam around his face and quickly shaved. He pulled on the jeans that Eddie had washed, and headed for the kitchen. He felt like he had rejoined the living.

Eddie was pouring coffee, wearing blue sweat pants and one of his Harvard t-shirts. She held the coffee mug out to him and as he took it he tentatively kissed her cheek.

"You smell incredible." She said, smiling at him. His face still looked horribly beaten, and she gingerly placed a hand on his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." He promised, noticing her eyes were bright and filled with spark. The dark circles were gone. "I hope you don't mind but I found some shaving cream and a razor," he said, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Oh, yeah, that was…" she started to say something but let it drop.

Jamie winced as he sipped his coffee. "Just let me think it's your stuff, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "You didn't let me finish, but okay." She started setting serving plates on the kitchen counter. "I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for so I made everything… scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage patties and buttermilk biscuits. But if your girlish appetite is running things there's fresh fruit and low fat yogurt in the fridge."

He eyed her playfully and picked up a plate and began heaping it with eggs, potatoes and sausage. Eddie sat at the table and marveled at the amount of food he ate.

"This is delicious, Eddie." He said around a mouthful of eggs and sausage. "I can't remember the last time I ate real food." He sipped more coffee, happy to be with her in the morning. "So, anything else I should know about while I was gone?"

She spread butter on a hunk of biscuit and took a bite. "I sold the Porsche."

Jamie stopped and looked at her. "You're kidding. Why?"

"I'd been thinking about it for a long time, Jamie. I loved the car but I wasn't really comfortable with it considering how my Dad got the money to pay for it, you know?"

He nodded. "I know. So how'd you sell it?"

"I went to a dealer. I got a fortune for it."

"I can believe it. It was top of the line."

She took a bite of eggs. "I donated most of the money to the recovery fund that was put in place for the victims affected by my Dad's business. It won't fix everything, but it's something. And I can put my head on my pillow at night."

"I'm glad," he mumbled around a large piece of biscuit. "Have you bought another car?"

Her face had a defeated look on it. "Oh, yeah."

He grinned, his curiosity piqued. "What's with that look? What did you buy?"

"It's kind of old, sort of a jalopy, but it runs and for my needs will get me around when I need a car." She watched as he went back for seconds, happy he was eating and really happy he liked her cooking. "Do you need to return Crystal's calls?" She tried not to sound like she was prying, which she was.

He looked at her. "I already did. I have to meet her this afternoon to give her the evidence. It's a microchip."

"Ah, okay."

He watched her as she focused on her breakfast. "You want to come?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd like to tag along but only if it's okay."

"Sure," he said sitting back down.

 _Crystal_ ….Eddie was dying to meet the mystery woman who had spent the last three months with her partner.

~~00~~00~~

As they rode the elevator down to the parking garage, Eddie was explaining about the car. "Don't expect too much, Reagan. I didn't have much money left over after the donation to the recovery fund, so I bought what you'd call a fixer-upper."

"I get it. No worries. If it's old I might be able to help if it needs some work done."

She huffed out a laugh. "That's an understatement, but it has a great paint job."

The elevator bell chimed with a "ding" as the doors opened. Walking out in to the garage Jamie stopped, stunned at what he saw. "Oh my God," he breathed out. "Is this your car?"

"Yep. I know it's old but I got a deal on it. The dealer told me it was a classic and with some work it might be worth something."

He walked over to it, placing his hand on the shiny black hood, like greeting an old friend. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's a 1971 Chevelle SS. You ever seen one before?"

"Have I seen one before? My Dad had one and it became Joe's car. After Joe was gone I had it, but it was totaled in a freak accident. I'll tell you all about it sometime. But yeah, I grew up around one of these. It's my favorite car!" He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

Eddie couldn't help but wonder if a higher source, maybe even Joe, led her to the Chevelle. "I thought it looked pretty cool. And, hey, check out the back seat." She lowered her voice. "Is this a make out car or what?" She teased as she held the keys out to him.

Jamie bit his lip and whispered under his breath. "You could say that."

~~00~~00~~

Jamie pulled the Chevelle in to a parking spot near the park where he had agreed to meet Crystal. He cut the engine. "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I've got your back."

They locked the car and walked through the park. Eddie looked around but didn't see anyone, until she turned around and saw Jamie talking to an older woman. She had silver hair, a pretty face and was well dressed. Jamie waved her over, and now she felt foolish.

He smiled as he spoke. "Eddie, this is Crystal. She's with the FBI and was my counterpart on the op."

Crystal shook Eddie's hand warmly. "So nice to meet you! I was under cover as a cook. We were so grateful when the NYPD had an officer who was also an attorney and could join the case. Jamie was a huge help! We couldn't have done it without him."

Eddie smiled. "Are you the one who dropped him off at my place the other night?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes. I couldn't stay because we were making sure we hadn't been tailed, and Jamie explained that you were his partner, so I knew he would be safe. Sorry for all the intrigue. I'm just glad he's okay. He took a hell of a beating."

"You saved me." He added as he pulled the micro chip out of his pocket. "Here, Crystal. This belongs to you and the State Department."

She clasped it in her hand. "Thanks. Eighteen months of hard work went in to this." She gave him a hug. "Stay in touch, okay? You're like one of my kids." He hugged her again and watched as she left and disappeared through the park.

Eddie piped up. "She's really nice."

He looked at her with an amused expression. "But not what you were expecting?"

She huffed out a chuckle. "Would it surprise you to know the razor and shaving cream you used this morning is what I keep to use on my legs?"

"Quid pro quo." He looked in to her eyes, brilliant blue and filled with the conviction and hope that had drawn him in to her three years earlier. "Come here," he whispered, leading her behind a tree. He kissed her, his lips discovering her as one of his hands found its way underneath her jacket and the hem of her top. His fingers secretly traced over her ribs and up her body to tenderly cup her. She leaned against him, craving him, her mouth watering and welcoming him as his kisses refilled her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Why don't we take the long way home?"

She looked up at him, tightening her arms around him. "What's the long way home?"

He leaned down, nuzzling her ear with his lips. "It has a view of the city and the back seat of the Chevelle."

 _ **Fin!**_

 **A/N** Thanks for reading


End file.
